Come on, I'll take you home
by trishaj48
Summary: A one chapter  story of what I would have liked to have seen after the screen faded to black at the end of BLOODLINES.  Disclaimer enclosed.


_DISCLAIMER: This story contains parts of the episode BLOODLINES and a lot of my imagination. This episode, along with the characters of CSI belongs to it's writers and producers. I own nothing, but I thank them for allowing us to use them for your reading enjoyment._

Sara had started the shift a little down to begin with, there was a new position coming up and Grissom recommended Nick for it.

The team had been called to a normally quiet neighborhood, but not tonight. A lady had been running down the streets banging on doors and yelling for help, finally getting the attention of a couple who notified the police.

The victim, Lily Barker, was transported to the hospital where a nurse collected a SAE kit. With the mood she was already in, Sara had decided she didn't want to take the lead in this case, that honor she would give to Catherine.

When the nurse came from the exam room Sara looked at Catherine saying, "I'm going to take the SAE kit to Greg."

"You don't want to take the statement?" Catherine questioned.

"Do you mind?" Sara asked.

"No," Catherine replied.

Miss Barker gave her statement and then was transported to the police station where she described the man who raped her to a sketch artist, all the while Sara stood watching.

Grissom walked up to her. Gil had been concerned about Sara, she had been depressed and he knew it was more then just this case.

Even without Gil saying anything Sara knew he was there, she was also sure what was on his mind.

"What?" she said.

"How many vacation days do you have on the books?" Gil asked.

"About ten weeks I guess. Why?" Sara asks out loud, but knowing what he is thinking.

"I think you should take a week or two," Gil tells her.

Sara is upset with Grissom and wants him to know she is still in charge of her emotions. "I'm still on the case," she tells him, "I just didn't do the interview for once in my life."

Gil looks away then back at her.

"When was the last time you took vacation?" Sara asks. Gil doesn't answer. "Never right?" Sara says.

Gil figures he'll get nowhere so he just answers, "Okay."

A man is taken into custody but, even though Miss Barker identifies him as her attacker, DNA clears him. The case goes from bad to worse as one after the other all the other suspects are cleared. Miss Barker places a frantic call to Catherine, begging for help. Catherine hears a shot, not far from her car, Lily Barker's body is found.

Further investigation shows that Miss Barker had been right, a quirk of nature gave the original suspect two separate sets of DNA, the man confesses. Case wrapped up and everyone is gone, everyone except Grissom, who is sitting at his desk. Even though he has paperwork in his hands his mind is elsewhere, on Sara, a place he seems to find it often.

Sara had decided that home was not where she wanted to be, a few drinks to many and she finds herself sitting in the waiting room at headquarters after being pulled over.

Grissom is still in his office when his phone rings: "Grissom …. Yes …. Is she alright?"

Gil immediately goes to headquarters and as they walk an officer tells him, "She was lucky she wasn't on the strip that's Highway Patrol's jurisdiction. She blew .09. Technically, she's over, but they just lowered the limit, so we cut her a break and didn't book her. But we did have to call the supervisor."

By this time they arrived at the waiting room doorway. "Well, thank you. I appreciate the courtesy," Gil tells the officer.

"No problem," he says, as he walks away.

Gil slowly walks to her, sits next to her. Everything he had been thinking about was on his mind but now was not the time to say anything.

Grissom takes her hand, "Come on, I'll take you home."

Sara hangs her head. Gil stands and walks with Sara to his car, all the way to her apartment Sara sits in silence, Gil still wanting to talk to her but knowing now is not the time.

"Get some sleep," Gil tells Sara, as they stand in her doorway, "I'll come by tomorrow and take you to your car."

Sara just nods.

Gil is laying on his bed, he can't sleep. "This is my fault," he tells himself. Gil was feeling guilty, but not about not recommending her for the promotion, that decision he knew was right. He was feeling guilty because he knew he had been playing with Sara's mind.

Their relationship has been like a small ship on stormy waters, tossed this way and that - never sure how it would end up. Gil had made up his mind, it was time for that ship to be anchored - he only hoped he had not waited to long.

"You love her you damn fool," Gil said to himself, "And it's past time she knew."

The next morning Gil knocked on her door, Sara opened it stepped aside to let him in.

"Morning," he said.

Sara nodded, "Coffee?"

Gil excepted the cup she handed to him, "We need to talk," Gil said.

Sara pointed to a sofa in the living room, she stood by chair that was near him.

"Look I know I messed up," Sara said, "And I know I have to talk to someone, so save your breath and take me to my car."

"Sit, please," Gil said, "That was not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Sara sat, confused.

Once more Gil took her hand. "I'm not here as your supervisor," Gil said.

Sara just looks at him, even more confused then before.

"I said we needed to talk," Gil said, "But not about work. About us."

Sara looked at him, "I wasn't aware there was an US."

"Sara, you know I care for you," Gil said, unsure of how to tell her what he had been thinking of.

"Yeah," Sara said, pulling away her hand and looking at the floor. "Like a big brother," Sara said to herself.

Gil looked at her, this was not going to be easy. Gil took her face gently in his hands and lift it, making sure she was looking at him, "Sara, I love you."

Tears filled Sara's eyes, she could read him like a book, what he said was said from the heart.

"Gil, I … I don't know what to ….," Sara said. She had finally heard the words she had waited so long to hear.

Gil tenderly kissed her, "Just tell me you feel the same way and that there is a chance for us," Gil said.

Sara kissed him, "Yes."

Gil stroked her face, "Let's take a long weekend. Let's just get away from everything."

Sara smiled, "That, Mr. Grissom, is one of your better ideas."

Gil dialed a number, "Catherine, I need you to take shift for the next few days. I have some personal business to attend to." Then to Sara he said, "Pack. I'll be back to get you."

They kissed, Gil left. Sara was on cloud nine, Gil had said those three words she had wanted to hear.

By sunset they were standing on the beach, facing the ocean. That first night they lay nestled in each others arms and talked, talked about everything. They talked about their feelings, about the 100 reasons why their relationship would and would not work out. They talked about the lab and it's policy about co-works being romantically involved.

When the sun shown through the sliding glass doors Gil was sure there was not a subject they hadn't talked about.

Gil chuckled, "We talked all night, you sleepy?"

Sara snuggled closer to him, "No. Hungry."

Gil and Sara walked hand in hand down the beach to a small dinner they had seen the night before, after they ate they walked some more. Gil laughed as Sara played tag with the incoming waves. It was near noon and starting to get hot when Sara suggested they head back.

Back in the room Sara had showered, "Your turn," she said.

Sara was sitting on the bed brushing her hair when Gil came out in just a towel. Gil looked at her, Sara smiled, there was no need for him to say anything, his eyes said it all. Gil lay down on the bed, and motioned for Sara to join him. He placed a finger under her chin, and pulled her into a kiss. He darted his tongue inside her mouth, massaging hers with his.

Gil parted a strand of hair from Sara's cheek before showering her face with his tender kisses, moving his lips down to her neck, and finally, to her breast. Taking a nipple into his mouth, she breathed his name and ran her fingers through his hair.

Gil eased her legs apart with his hand, moving his mouth from one breast, to her other, sucking on her nipple and brushing his finger against her nub, sending her senses into overload.

Gil slowly made his way downward. Kissing everywhere he went. He knew she was there, he could smell her arousal and it hardened him even more.

He brought his mouth down on her and let his tongue do the magic. While using his tongue to caress her nub he placed a finger inside of her, pumping. Her moans kept getting louder and she was panting for air. Gently Gil placed another finger inside of her and a second later as moisture flooded his mouth he knew she was done.

He kissed his way back to her mouth. Gil raised above her and gently kissed her as he entered her, causing her to cry out. Gil closed his eyes and groaned, relishing at the euphoric feeling he got just from being inside of her.

Sara's breath caught in her throat, and her heart skipped a beat, almost losing it again right then and there at the sheer pleasure of having his manhood deep inside of her.

Sara had often fanaticized about how he would feel inside her but she never dreamed he would be so big, filling her completely. Sara knew this was right, he fit inside of her so perfectly.

Instinctively, she slid her hands over to his back, as she arched her body to him, begging for more. She needed him, hard and fast.

Gil reacted immediately to her movements and his hips bucked in response. Gil felt as though their bodies would melt together as they continued to love each other.

Panting heavily now, Gil increased his movements, thrusting it into her. Sara moaned, feeling her body shudder as her second orgasm swept through her.

Gil felt her walls tighten around his manhood as she came, stopping momentarily to savor the sensation of her orgasm as she spilled her juices over his manhood while he was inside of her.

Sara could feel Gil's manhood as it started to throb, she knew he was close.

"Gil," Sara whispered.

"Sara…" he whispered, feeling his orgasms close.

They cried out each others names, lost in each other as their bodies welded together. Sara held him to her as he shuddered, spilling himself deep within her.

Gil stayed inside of her for a few moments, keeping his eyes closed as they drifted off to that special place, softly Gil planted a gentle kiss upon her mouth before rolling over onto his back and holding her tightly to him, feeling the last bit of his strength drain from his body when he did.

They lay there for a while, their bodies drenched in sweat as they held each other for what seemed to be an eternity of sweet bliss.

To soon their extended weekend came to an end they had both came to the conclusion that neither could live without the other. They had decided to keep their private life between them, at work they were supervisor - subordinate, at home, they were lovers.

Sara had been told to "take some time off", and she would spend all that time at Gil's.

His first shift back Gil ran into Catherine, "Everything work out?" she asked.

"Perfectly," Gil said, smiling, "Perfectly."

THE END


End file.
